


An Odd Stranger

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [62]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Human, Humanized, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Turbocharge meets a very strange garuda.
Relationships: Mirage (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Novabomb/Mirage, Rodimus (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Rodimus/Turbocharge
Series: Mythical AU [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/341920
Kudos: 1





	An Odd Stranger

Turbocharge couldn’t stop smiling.

It had taken time and a lot of convincing for Crashmeter to let him deliver to Optimus’ kingdom again. With Solstice back and many creatures joining the guild, it was getting harder to snag priority dispatches. But the price of the job was more than worth it to see Rodimus again.

He had been writing to the angel prince since their last ‘date’ - as Rodimus called it. Many times, he had begged him to move to the creature capital so they could be together. That it was easier said than done. Everything Turbocharge had was in the guild’s H/Q, and Crashmeter would have a fit if he tried to leave for the ‘competition’.

So getting a job to his city was the best excuse he could have for this.

What he didn’t enjoy was the expectation of getting there as soon as he could. Taking risky routes to save time, to which always resulted in some unfortunate situation he’d get into.

“Oh, come on!”

Turbocharge leaped over fallen trunks and dodged through trees as two Arachne gave chase. He had stumbled through a stray web and caught the attention of the very hungry looking arachnids. Clutching the package close to him, freeing his other arm to catch himself and maneuver through the undergrowth, he only spared a glance back to see only one behind him. Before he could panic and try to spot the second, something came slamming into his chest, sending him recoiling and toppling down a small incline.

“S-shit,” he gasped, coughing as he tried to recover his breath and checked his package. Nothing sounded broken, but his concern was cut short as the Arachne pounced.

He found himself pinned, gasping as they both crawled over him. They were salivating, drool coming down from their mouth as they hissed at him. There was a sick glee in their eyes, and Turbocharge found himself paling once he realized that he could hardly move. Damn it, damn it damn it! Why did he go this way?! He always ran into trouble trying to cut through the forest!

“Just hold still, human,” one of them purred, licking up his face and causing him to shudder in disgust. “I’ll make it quick~”

“Hurry up, I’m starving!”

“L-Let me go!” Turbocharge yelped, managing to move his leg up to slam into the other’s chest. It was enough to knock the arachne off, but before he could manage to get up, the second one easily knocked him back onto his stomach. Fear and panic took over him as he desperately clawed at the ground in a vain attempt to escape.

He didn’t want to die out here. He couldn’t die out here! Things had been going so well for him, he was together with Rodimus, everything was going great… Damn it, why did he come through this Primus forsaken forest?!

Suddenly though, the weight behind his face was yanked off of him. He heard one of the arachne yelp in pain, causing him to roll over onto his back as he scrambled away. A large figure grabbed the other arachne he had kicked and threw it into a tree. All Turbocharge could do was lie there with wide eyes as this figure moved himself in front of him.

He saw the wings first. For a moment, he thought it was Rodimus… but the wings weren’t white. And he looked taller than Rodimus. His hair was blue too. He looked nothing like an angel… but a garuda.

“Eating people isn’t very nice, you know.” His voice was childish, almost like a kid teasing his schoolmates. “You need to learn some manners~”

“Out of the way-!”

One of the arachne lunged at him. But the garuda seemed to anticipate it, his hand launching out to catch the other by the throat. The arachne gagged, but all he did was smile brightly. He brought him closer to his face, unbothered by the others’ attempts to claw into his body. He was thrashing and kicking with all of his might, but no matter what, the garuda wasn’t fazed.

The other arachne was cowering back, a look of terror on his face. His eyes jumped between his friend, the garuda, and the human. Primus, he looked ready to piss himself. These were supposed to be their hunting grounds. But this garuda… He wasn’t a joke. The fact he was holding up a fully grown arachne with only his hand, not even flinching… Who the hell was this guy?

It made the garuda laugh, turning back to the arachne now struggling to breathe in his grip. “I would kill you, but I’ve got somewhere to be and don’t wanna get myself dirty~ So, if I let you go, you better leave. Promise?”

“Y-Yes-!” the other choked out, his hands now desperately trying to rip his hand from his neck. “J-Just let me go-!”

“Hmmm~” He spared a glance back at the human, who tensed up at his gleeful gaze. The poor guy looked like he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. As much as the garuda wanted to continue messing around, he had somewhere to be. So he turned back to the other creatures, smiling brightly. “Okay!”

He tossed him back into his friend, causing both of them to topple to the ground. But as quickly as they got to their feet, they darted in the opposite direction as if Unicron himself was at their heels. The garuda giggled, shaking his head. Arachnes were such cowards… They were honestly so boring, running away all the time. They never actually put up a good fight.

Speaking of a good fight, he turned back to the human. He certainly put up quite the struggle with those creatures… He was surprised to see a human though in the forest. Normally they were smart enough to avoid going through the forest. Maybe humans were getting stupider or something.

So, he squatted down in front of him with his lips pursed. “Most humans know better than to be running around in the forest, you know.”

Turbocharge quirked a brow, still so very confused about what had happened. This garuda, out of nowhere, had swooped in and saved him. He was tall, imposing, and had some sharp, deadly looking talons. Not someone Turbocharge would want pissed off at him. Yet his demeanor was so… childish.

“W--well...when your livelihood is on a time limit…” he paused, recalling the whole reason he was here. Quickly, seemingly forgetting the garuda was there, Turbocharge looked around for his package, sighing in relief as he spotted the converted parcel. “Oh, thank Primus.”

“Ooo~ Whatcha got there?”

Before he could protest, the garuda loomed over him, looking over his shoulder like a curious child. Honestly, it looked more intimidating than childish, causing Turbocharge to jump. But before he could do anything else, the garuda snatched the parcel from him to look at its content.

“Hey-!” Turbocharge reached to grab it, but the garuda simply held it up in the air and keeping it out of reach. “Give that-!”

“Looks important,” he hummed, twirling it around in his hand as he kept it from the human. “I’m guessing it’s for Optimus or one of his nobles. What is it?”

“I-!” Turbocharged tried jumping to snatch the package back, but the garuda definitely had the advantage over his height. “I don’t know! I’m not supposed to know!”

“How boring~”

Turbocharge continued to try and reach for the package poked the garuda’s side. It must have been a ticklish spot and jerked his arms back. Just enough for Turbocharge to latch onto the package and pull it back.

“Hey~!”

“All I know is I need to deliver it to the Master of Commerce before sundown...” Dusting the package off, he didn’t anticipate the large garuda to drop down low and stare with wide starry eyes.

“The Master of Commerce?!” he cried, clearly excited. “You’re taking this to Mirage?!”

Now Turbocharge was just getting uncomfortable. Sure, the garuda himself was an eye-catching male; Rodimus was first and foremost in his heart, but he could appreciate looks. But the way this garuda acted, how close he was getting with little regard to his personal space and the pitch change in his voice, Turbocharge felt scared to answer truthfully.

“He’s gonna be mad if you’re late,” he said, smiling brightly. “He hates tardiness. He’s super busy, you know - if you don’t wanna get in trouble, you better get going.”

“Um...uh yeah, hence this shortcut…” Turbocharge was stumped by the sudden change in the garuda. What was so special about Mirage? Not that being the Master of Commerce wasn’t a respected and highly regarded position. He had only met the creature once with Rodimus and he was polite, if a little standoffish at the time they met. But what was he to this garuda?

“Well then!” He grabbed Turbocharge, easily lifting him off the ground and holding him in a bridal hold, a huge smile on his face. “Since we’re both heading to see him, let’s go together!”

“Wait! Wha~?!” Turbocharge, blushing from the intense wave of embarrassment rushing through his cheeks, shrieked as the garuda shot into the air. On instinct, he latched onto him, face pressed into his chest and arms gripping what they could latch onto. The parcel, momentarily forgotten, pressed between them.

The garuda laughed. This human was pretty cute, blushing so easily… Last time he picked someone up who blushed this much was his best friend’s mate. “You don’t have to hold on so tightly, you know. I’m not gonna drop you! Promise!”

“Says the guy with the wings!” Turbocharge snapped.

“Humans are such worrywarts…”

Turbocharge didn’t reply. Primus, they were so high… Going higher than the tallest building in the kingdom had his nerves shot. At least Rodimus had learnt early on he didn’t like flying too high, so he never had to be up here like this. This garuda though… He clearly didn’t seem to care about anything. He didn’t even know his name, but he still picked him up and carried him into the kingdom!

The garuda chuckled through his chest. He gave a little squeeze to his side, which had Turbocharge jumping, turning his face away from his chest and loosening his grip on the garuda. A hand shot to the parcel as it shifted, keeping it from falling down. Turbocharge couldn’t bring himself to say anything, his nerves still on the edge.

The kingdom rapidly came into view. They could see the towering spires of the palace drawing closer as the garuda beat his wings faster. He was clearly excited, his smile getting wider the closer they got. Turbocharge was expecting him to land soon, but found himself shocked that the garuda bypassed the main gate.

Instead, he hummed happily to himself as he headed straight to the southern towers… which was where Turbocharge recalled the Master of Commerce’s offices were.

“W-Wait! I need to report to the guards!” Turbocharge squirmed a bit, though a quick squeeze paused that thought as the tower came into view.

“Those stupid guards always give me a hard time,” the garuda said, his face scrunching up in annoyance. “This way is much faster!”

Turbocharge was helpless to get him to listen. Instead, he was more focused on the smooth walls before a huge smile broke through, spotting an open window near the top.

“That’s Mirage’s room!”

“W-Wait! We can’t just-!”

Too late.

The garuda shifted his weight, talons hitting the sill and talons locking in. Wings drawn in as he pushed through the window. He quickly set Turbocharge down onto the floor, the human letting out a soft grunt before he stepped off the sill.

“This is bad, this is so bad...” Turbocharge looked around, anxiety running through him. He had thought the garuda just meant this was Mirage’s office, but no. It was his personal bedchambers, finely decorated and everything! Everything looked so expensive and delicate - this was not a place where he was welcomed!

Primus, he could be arrested for trespassing. Or worse, maybe he would be accused of being a thief or a spy! But even though his anxiety was starting to climb through the roof, the garuda didn’t even looked fazed. He merely snooped around the room with wide smile, almost as if he were looking for something.

“W-We shouldn’t be here,” Turbocharge said, clutching the parcel tightly. “We-We’re not supposed to be here!”

“You worry too much,” the other sang, peeking into the bathroom. Though a small pout came to his face when he didn’t see anything. “Hmm, I guess he’s in his office.”

“His-?”

“Come on!” He grabbed the other’s wrist, pulling him behind him as he darted out of the room.

Turbocharge gasped, unable to pull away and forced to keep up with the other. He found himself being dragged down hallways, where they even passed a few servants. Most of them gasped or cried out in shock, but no one seemed to look horrified. They all just got out of the way and stared at them. He even got a few of them whispering and pointing… at the garuda, but they didn’t look afraid.

Just who was this creature? Did he really know Mirage? If the staff wasn’t afraid of him or his presence… Was the garuda a friend of the Master of Commerce? Would Mirage even have a friend as eccentric and wild as this man though? He didn’t seem like the sort of person who would be friends with someone so spontaneous.

They turned a corner, coming out into a more open space by a staircase. And there, at the end of the staircase, stood an eloquent kirin looking over some scrolls and conversing with two elves and a Minotaur. The sight of him was enough to make the garuda smile, letting go of Turbocharge’s hand as he took a running leap down the stairs.

“Mirage~!”

The kirin and his companions looked up, eyes widening in shock at the giant garuda falling towards them. The two elves and the minotaur moved out of the way in time, just as he came crashing down onto the poor kirin. He grunted hard as the force knocked him back, dropping his scrolls all over the floor. But the garuda didn’t let him fall to the ground with them, instead lifting him up into his arms and hugging him tightly.

“I’ve missed you so much!” the garuda cried, pulling back to look at Mirage’s face. “I haven’t seen you in so long~~ Did you miss me?! You’ve had to have missed me!”

A look of pure irritation came over the kirin’s face, an expression Turbocharge had never seen on the otherwise composed creature. “Novabomb…”

Novabomb, the garuda, giggled like a child as he hugged him again. “It’s so good to see you, Mirage! You look so pretty today~”

“Novabomb,” hearing his name, he looked to Mirage, an irritated scowl held his face. “Put. Me. Down.”

“Aw~ don’t be like that, babe! Not when I brought you your courier and everything,” pointing up the staircase, Turbocharge froze as all eyes fell on him. “I saved him from some hungry arachne too; aren’t you proud of me?”

“I-I am so sorry, my lord,” Turbocharge said, quickly coming into view. He tried not to trip down the stairs, coming to a stop before the irate looking Kirin and beaming garuda. “But y-yes, he did help me, and I do have a package for you.”

“See! See I helped!” Novabomb cried, cuddling the kirin closer. “Aren’t you proud of me?”

The Kirin said nothing. However, his response was a resounding snap, causing Novabomb to yelp in slight pain as he flinched away. It was enough for Mirage to free himself, his hoofed feet clicking on the marble floor. He gave Novabomb a push back, turning away to approach the courier.

Novabomb pouted, rubbing his hands. “That was mean, Mirage.”

Mirage didn’t even respond to him, giving Turbocharge his full attention. The human noted how his face tried to return to his regular composed self, but he could still see the irritation lingering on his face. “I do apologize for his behavior. Novabomb seldom… recognizes or even understand personal boundaries. No matter what I have told him, he doesn’t listen.”

“I listen plenty!” The garuda was suddenly behind him, his hands clasping his shoulders. “But I can’t help if I wanna hug you~”

“Regardless,” Mirage hissed, trying to keep composure, “He said you had something for me?”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Turbocharge quickly handed the parcel over, his eyes bouncing between the two creatures. Mirage clearly looked annoyed with Novabomb’s hands, but he wasn’t calling for the guards and the servants nearby weren’t doing anything. In fact, some looked amused while others looked nervous.

Now he was more confused as to who this garuda was. He had called the kirin “babe” and hugged him tightly, in front of everyone. And since no one had been alarmed, Turbocharge had to assume this was a regular occurrence. Which still seemed quite odd; Novabomb clearly did not belong here, since he had said before the guards would give him trouble.

“I-It’s from Lady Prowl, sir,” Turbocharge offered the secured package. “S-She also said you may have something to take back for her?”

“What is going on here?!”

A sudden shout caused all within the stairwell to freeze or turn attention. A number of guards came pouring in with weapons raised, most pointed at Novabomb. From behind them, King Optimus approached and surveyed the scene. Looking over to Mirage and Novabomb, he heaved a sigh and tried to keep his composure. Behind him, Rodimus approached and instantly spotted Turbocharge.

“Turbocharge!” Moving around his father and pushing past the guards, he pulled Turbocharge to him and looked him over. “What’s going on? Are you okay? How are you here and not…” he then noticed Novabomb, the look on Mirage’s face and seeing the gravity of the tension in the room. “Let’s… move over here.”

“Mirage…” Optimus sighed, looking between the pair.

“I assure you, my King,” Mirage said, finally pushing Novabomb away. “I can handle this… inconvenience.”

Novabomb pouted. He knew Mirage was shy about their relationship, but that was just mean. He just wanted to see him! “I’m not a-!”

“I apologize for his behavior,” the kirin said, cutting off the idiot from saying anything else. He knew Novabomb didn’t mean any harm, but that didn’t mean he could just break into the castle whenever he wanted. Primus only knew how many times the garuda had set off false alarms and causing Optimus to rally the guards.

Optimus had already talked to him several times about this. While he wasn’t against Novabomb visit, he was against him breaking into the castle every time to do so. Not to mention he would often cause trouble when the guards wouldn’t just let him through. Even if he wasn’t from here, he still had to follow the laws of their land.

Yet, no matter how many times Mirage yelled at him, Novabomb just wouldn’t listen. He insisted that it wasn’t his fault, that the guards were always rude and took too long, and that this was much faster. It was like talking to a wall half the time he swore.

“So long as no one was harmed,” Optimus muttered, being sympathetic for his councilman, but also becoming too tired of such encounters to do much else with it.

Instead, he turned to his son; fussing over his newest love interest made the older angel smile. He truly was like his mother. “Turbocharge.”

Said human froze, his face snapped to Optimus as he fell into a bow. “Y-yes, my King?” 

“You don’t have to do that, T,” Rodimus cooed, a blush crossing Turbocharge’s cheeks in embarrassment. A slight shift turned Turbocharge back to Novabomb, whose eyes glinted as he looked over the pair. It put Turbocharge a little on edge.

“Rodimus.”

Rodimus didn’t look at his father, but he did mumble out something that sounded like an apology.

Shaking his head, Optimus turned attention back on Turbocharge, “Turbocharge, once the matter with Mirage has been settled, please come to the throne room. I have additional missives I require delivered to Ultra Magnus. If it isn’t out of your way, of course.”

“N-not at all!” Turbocharge assured. He knew turning down more work wouldn’t benefit him, despite his fatigue and wish to have some time with Rodimus as planned. But who was he to refuse a king?

“You may have to wait, Father~” Rodimus cooed. His arm crept around Turbocharge, pulling him into his side. “We have some catching up to do.”

A blush crossed the younger human’s face, still unused to the angel’s outrageous affections.

“And so do we!”

Mirage was unprepared for arms to wrap around his waist and lift him off the ground. He gasped as he suddenly found himself in Novabomb’s arms again, held against his chest with the garuda having that stupid grin on his face. He tried to push away from him, but he anticipated that and held him even tighter against him.

Novabomb just continued to smile as the angel looked at him. Though his face remained the same, Optimus’s eyes told him that he wasn’t about to agree to his antics… But he also knew that Optimus didn’t have much of a choice. Even if the king tried to say, he would still whisk Mirage away when he wasn’t looking.

Optimus finally huffed. Despite his ties to Kaon and Megatron’s court, Novabomb didn’t normally cause too much trouble, so long as he got what he wanted. “Please keep any disturbance to a minimum.”

Novabomb smiled brightly, nuzzling and wooing the annoyed and tired Mirage. Mirage quickly pushed out of his grasp again and onto the floor, stomping off towards his office. The garuda followed, a huge smile plastered on his face.

As they left the hall, Optimus whispered to a guard, ordering an eye to be kept on the Garuda. As the guard quickly ran after the two, the angel turned to give a soft look at his son and lover, Turbocharge trying to hide his giggles and jittering as Rodimus tickled his neck and sides.

“And Rodimus,” he sighed, turning their attention back to him. “Please, don’t cause any problems.”

“We’re just going to be hanging out for a bit,” he insisted, holding Turbocharge close to him. “Come on - everything can wait for a bit, right?”

Optimus just shook his head, knowing his son was gaining a stubborn streak with his new lover. He couldn’t hide his concern for the human, knowing his son’s flightier personality, but seeing them both together, he knew there was hope.

“Very well. But just be aware of the time, Turbocharge no doubt will need to return to the Human capital soon.”

“O-Only within the next few days, Your Highness,” Turbocharge assured him. “Unless Lord Mirage requires me to leave sooner.”

“Indeed. Still see me before you leave, I will have provisions and supplies organized for you.” And with that, Optimus offered a small bow. Turbocharge hardly had a chance to sigh or return the bow as Rodimus scooped him up.

“Better make our time count then, huh?” Rodimus teased, wiggling his brows.

Turbocharge conflicted between laughing or blushing, seemingly doing both as Rodimus took flight again.

As they left room, Optimus crossed his arms and pinched his brow. It was only midday, and he already found himself exhausted. Maybe he should just give up on trying to police Novabomb altogether. The garuda never listened anyway. As for his son, he wished his patience was a little better. He was happy he had someone special, but he needed to be more understanding of the work Turbocharge had to do.

“M-My King?” a guard asked, hesitating.

He only sighed. “I am fine… save for this coming headache. Please, fetch some tea and bring it to my chambers.”

Turning and leaving the tower, the guard ran off to the kitchens as they others followed their king. Optimus hoped this was the last of the chaos for today. Any more of it, and people would mistake his lands for Kaon.


End file.
